Sam Evans' Precious Little Life
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Sam Evans thought he had it all. Until Kurt Hummel walks through the choir room door and Sam falls hard. But before he can date Kurt, he must defeat his seven evil exes. Wait, what? HEVANS. Book one in Sam Evans series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dating a Freshman

Long ago, in the mysterious town of Lima, Ohio; Sam Evans was dating a freshman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sam Evans is dating a freshman."

Hellerman poked his head out of his locker and looked at his two bandmates. His eyes were wide with curiosity, "Seriously? Is she hot? Is he hot? Come on man," he reached out and grabbed the blue t-shirt of his best friend since middle school, and shook him. "Tell me, Evans!"

"How old are you now, Sam? Like twenty-four?" asked the female drummer of their band. Her slender arms were folded over her leather jacket clad chest and the dark ruby red highlights in her chocolate brown hair hit her shoulders. She had been the one to declare that Sam was dating the freshman.

Pushing the natural blonde boy off of him, the (obvious) bleach blonded one turned to his friend. "I'm eighteen, Rox. And its totally not illegal."

**Sam Evans**

**18 years old**

**Rating: Pretty Cool**

**Fun fact #1: Can speak Na'vi**

**Fun Fact #2: Sings in glee club**

"Whatever," she scoffed. She opened her locker and grabbed her Spanish book, before turning to the two boys. "I'm off to Spanish. See you losers at practice."

"Um," Sam began earning looks from both his bandmates, "I have glee club practice after school today. And Rachel would kill me if I was late. Just saying."

"Glee?" Hellerman asked with shock. There was an obvious question mark over his head and Roxie had a look on her face. In bold text it read: **ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

"Yeah."

"Well," Hellerman responded and clapped his hands. "We'll come see you perform. I mean, it can't be that hard. When does it start?"

"We have a meeting today at lunch. You wanna come then?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

Roxie rolled her shoulders and walked off with a wave. Hellerman rushed after her, since they had classes in the same hallway. Although Sam had noticed how Hellerman was looking at Roxie like she was everything he wanted in a woman. He doubted it. Roxie wasn't interested in guys at the moment. She wasn't a lesbian or bisexual—she just didn't want someone tying her down when she got to college. If he remembered correctly, she wanted to go to UC Berkley in California. Sam shook his head and walked to class.

"Sam, I'd like to speak to about the duet for Regionals. Do you think Finn and I should sing a love song or a song about heartache?" Sam looked up from the bass guitar he had in his hands and into the doe brown eyes of his fellow club member.

**Rachel Berry**

**17 years old **

**Rating: 2/5**

**Fact: She's crazy**

Silence. Sam opened his mouth to speak when someone else stopped him. "EVIE BABY!"

The entire glee club and blushing Sam turned to see Hellerman and Roxie standing there. Hellerman had a super huge grin on his face and he rushed over, pushing past Rachel. He crushed his lips against Sam's, moaning as his tongue dipped into the other blonde's mouth.

Sam pushed him away. "Hellerman!"

**Brandon Hellerman**

**18 years old**

**Times he's made out/slept with Sam: 18/3**

**Times he's made out/slept with Roxie: 31/10 (including half an hour ago)**

**Fun Fact 1: He's a bisexual man-whore and damn proud of it**

**Fun Fact 2: Everyone calls him Hellerman**

Brandon grinned, his baby blue eyes twinkling before he blew a kiss towards Sam and mouthed out 'I love you'. Behind him, Roxie was shaking her head. She stepped up to the two and smacked Hellerman across the back of the head.

"You're such a whore,"

"You weren't complaining a while ago." He pointed out. Roxie shot him another look and made a gun with her two fingers and thumb. She placed it to her temple and imitated a gun clicking and shooting. _**BANG!**_The natural blonde pouted and peppered her face with kisses. "Why don't love me, Roxie? Unless—" he shot a glare at Sam before looking back at the black girl. "You're still in love with Sam? WHY?"

**Roxanne "Roxie" Rhodes**

**17 1/2 years old **

**Status: Single (at the moment)**

**Fun Fact 1: Can kill at the drums**

**Fun Fact 2: Dated Sam from 6th to 8th grade**

"No, but you do." Roxie retorted. Hellerman frowned and than shrugged before nuzzling his face against Sam's.

"I can't tell a lie. I wuv my Evie Baby."

"I'm dating someone, Hellerman!" Sam snapped. "And aren't you two here and check out the club?"

"Alright guys!" cried Mr. Shuester. "Today, instead of glee club, we're going to listen to a few songs by Sam's band."

**Will Shuester**

**Status: Divorced and Hopelessly in love with Emma**

**Clueless Meter: 100**

**Fun Fact: He uses way too much hair gel**

Sam was about ask how he knew when a young Asian girl rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Attack hug!"

"Attack hug, yeah." Sam said with disbelief before smiling down at the young girl. "Hey there Val."

The young Asian girl smiled and kissed his cheek, "Hi Sam."

**Valerie Kwan**

**15 years old **

**Dating: Sam Evans**

**Fun Fact 1: She's Mike's cousin**

**Fun Fact 2: Can't read or speak Chinese**

Roxie raised an eyebrow towards the two. "Wow," she stated. "You are so going jail, Sam. You're dating a fifteen year old."

Sam looked over at her, "How did you know that, Roxie?"

"The information grid."

"What?" Sam looked puzzled but shook his head.

"Alright, let's hear the amazing sounds of...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your band's name." Mr. Shue asked, noticing that the trio had their instruments now. Roxie was positioned behind the drum set in of her, the two boys in front, her drumsticks in hand and Sam had his bass ready, pic just an inch away from the strings. Hellerman had the microphone in front of him and Will wondered where it came from. But he shook his head and guided Valerie to a seat next to Artie who smiled friendly towards her. She waved before staring at the band.

"Well," Hellerman began and readied his friends, "We're going to playing the song _Contagious_ by Boys Like Girls. Actually, we named our band after their album because it's so—"

"WE ARE LOVE DRUNK! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Roxie shouted, hitting her sticks with every count, the numbers** 1, 2, 3, 4 **appearing in bright red coloring as she counted. She and Sam began the intro and Hellerman began to sing.

_"I'm flying down the fast lane_

_Doing 95, 90 things on my brain_

_Dunno where the hell I'm goin', but I'm going after you_

_I'm jumping on the last train_

_Got this crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain_

_Dunno know where the hell I'm goin', but I'm going after you."_

His voice was a velvety baritone. Sam was nodding his head as he played. Roxie looked so into her part, her drum sticks hitting on every note, her face relaxed, completely different from her everyday 'I don't care/Shut up' expression. Valerie's eyes slowly changed as she watched. They went from eyes to stars.

_"And I know you think I'm crazy_

_And I dress up like I'm poor_

_I don't do dinner and movies_

_But if I showed up at your door"_

_"Would you give me one more minute_

_The story's far from finished_

_We could fill in all the pages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl you're so contagious_

_Just wanna say I miss you, I caught it when I kissed you_

_And I've been through all the stages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl you're so contagious"_

Sam leaned in as Hellerman sang and took the ending of the chorus, _"I'm feeling sick girl, you're so contagious"_

By the end of the song, the entire glee club had mixed expressions. It in the following order.

Rachel is expression was simple: -(

Finn and Brittany: ._.;

Puck's was...Puck's.

Mike, Artie, Mercedes and Tina: :D

Mr. Shue: :)

Santana's: Bitch please. (There couldn't possibly be a symbol for it)

A round of applause caught everyone's attention and they all turned to see Emma and Coach Bieste smiling towards the two. "Bravo!"

...

Information grids will be added later. We currently are facing technical difficulties.

...

**AT ROXIE'S HOUSE**

"Dude, you're girlfriend seems nice," Hellerman stated running his fingers along the patterns on Roxie's wall. Sam sat next to him, a can of Wild Cherry Pepsi in his hand (**+3 Sugar Rush**). Roxie was on the edge of her bed, her head hanging as she stared up at her ceiling. Across the room, sitting at her laptop, was her sixteen year old half brother. He was charging his PSP and surfing the net for any codes and game information.

"Yeah she does," Sam smiled.

"Have you guys, like, done it yet?" asked Roxie's half brother.

"We have done many things. I walk her down the hallway, we kinda hold hands and we talk about how her classes are gong." Sam smiled towards the other boy. Roxie shook her head and sat up, the left strap of her black tank top falling off her shoulder as she did.

"Sam, if your life had a face, I would so punch it."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Roxie raised an eyebrow, "Do you hear yourself? She's freaking fifteen. And if I remember correctly, you told me you were staying away from girls. So why are you dating one now? For whatever population rep you have left after quitting football?"

"No, I'm dating her because..."

"You know what. I don't wanna now." Roxie clarified and fell back on the bed, her head hitting Hellerman's thigh. "I don't like her anyway. She's too...girly for my taste."

"Did we just hear a confession?" Hellerman asked. "Is our Roxie bi-curious? Milo, quick, check her history for any porno sites!" He called to the sixteen year old. Roxie slammed her fist into his jaw and grabbed her comforter and threw it at her brother.

"Touch my history and your X-Box meet a watery demise."

Her brother nodded. Sam laughed and got up. "Later guys. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Sam!" cried the half brother.

"Later pedo!" Roxie yelled out.

"I love you Evie Baby!" Hellerman called.

Shaking his head, Sam walked off.

**SAM'S BEDROOM**

Shutting the door, Sam turned to the figure sitting in a chair, their nose in a book. "Before you find out from someone else, yes I'm dating a freshman."

"Aww, is he cute?"

"It's a girl."

"No longer interested. But just out of curiousity, does this mean we can't sleep together anymore?"

"Do you see another bed in here?" Sam asked and went to the bathroom.

"Oh yes, you're so totally my bitch forever, Sam."

"Shut up Blaine!"

"Love you too."

Sam came out the bathroom in a pair of Ravenclaw pajamas and sank into the covers of his bed. Blaine arose, his cellphone in hand, and walked into the bathroom. Sam sighed, he really was too good of a nice guy if he let Blaine live with him and his younger twin siblings. Grabbing the latest X-23 comic from his bedside table, he opened to the first page and had just gotten to the good part when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"A freshman? Really Sammy?" came the voice of his younger sister Cadie Evans.

"Yeah, are you, like, insane?" asked his brother Luce. "We're twelve and know that's wrong on so many levels."

Sam was beginning to wonder if his younger brother knew he was gay. The so-called "boy crush" on Blaine was the topping on the cake since had not once been interested in girls whatsoever. Well then again, there was the attraction to Quinn's eyes which all three siblings were drawn to.

"It's not."

"You guys haven't...you know...have you?" Cadie asked in shock.

"WHAT! No! I've only kissed her cheek twice. We just hold hands."

"Where did she go to middle school?" Luce questioned.

"Some Catholic School."

"With the uniforms and everything?" they chorused.

"Yea."

A pregnant pause. "You're insane." Cadie said.

"How did you two even find out about this."

Another pregnant pause. "Blaine." They chorused.

"You know me," Blaine said with a smile, the bathroom door opening.

"Blaine!" Sam yelled and it closed. "Look you guys, I'm happy."

"You're in mourning, dumbass." Luce said and the line went dead. Sam wondered why they used the house phone to call him when they were only two doors down the hallway. Their parents were in Chicago and left the house their grandmother had paid off to them. Since Blaine was the oldest (but not their relative), he worked—with Sam and Cadie helping on the side during the summer—to keep the place up. Luce never helped; he was always at summer camp.

Throwing his phone on the couch and the comic back on his nightstand, Sam turned over on his side, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

**SAM'S DREAM**

He was alone. Alone in the hallways of McKinley. Oh god he might as well have been in a desert. With a groan of agony, he sank to his knees, his hands clutching his hair. "I'm so alone. Am I dead? Oh dear God, why am I dead? Why now?"

"You're not dead or alone," came a voice-a familiar one at that. Where had he heard it? "You're just having some stupid dream. And you still dye your hair."

Sam shot up. "I'm not alone?" he called out.

"No."

Sam looked around, noticing a figure walk off but not before he caught sight of a messenger bag. He knew that bag. He broke into a run, turning the corner and saw the figure, their hips swings and he felt heat and want floor him. He wanted this person, badly. "Hey! If I'm not alone, does this mean we can make out?"

Oh God, he sounded like Puckerman.

The figure laughed and turned but Sam only saw those blue/green eyes. Eyes he had been even more love with than Quinn's. "Shouldn't you be waking up now?"

"What—?" Sam was pulled from his dream. His eyes shot open and he shot up from the bed. "Oh god."

"What is it, Sam?" Blaine asked, sitting up.

"I just had a strange dream."

"Did this dream involve a certain redhead?" asked another male getting up.

"We don't use the N word in this house, Mattie." Blaine said and kissed his boyfriend. "Now sleep. Sam, you have school in 45 minutes."

"Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Do You Know that Boy?

Sam Evans was late for school. On the second day of the fall semester, he was late. Great. Just *beep*ing great. He rushed through the hallways and bumped into Valerie, sending them both to the ground. Valerie giggled while Sam looked confused.

"Morning Sam."

..."Huh? Oh, hi Valerie," He scampered to his feet and pulled her up with him. He blushed lightly, clearing his throat. "Um, sorry about that. Kinda in a hurry to class."

Valerie smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, well then, I shouldn't keep you."

For some reason, Sam didn't feel anything in that moment. Sure he had felt something when they normally hung out but right now he felt nothing. Valerie laughed and began talking about something when he noticed Mercedes wasn't walking alone. She was walking with the person he couldn't stop thinking about on the drive to school. She was with the person he fought to protect from bullying. The person he could not get out of his head after that 'Le Jazz Hot' number two years ago. The person with blue/green eyes, a voice that sent chills of excitement down his spine.

The person, his arm looped around the black diva's, wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white Alexander McQueen designer shirt and his traditional messenger bag. His brown hair was just as perfect as it had been the first day he met him. He still some babyish looks to his face but he had more a boyish, mysterious look to it. And for some reason, Sam just couldn't take his eyes off of him. Despite the fact it had only been a summer since he had seen him. Despite the fact it felt like centuries since they had so much as glanced at each other, Sam Evans felt the world stop as he watched Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones walked down the hallway.

"Hi Sam." Mercedes called and he only raised his hand in an empty gesture. Kurt's smile stopped his heart, than made it zoom at two thousands miles per second. He felt like was Jake Sully in Avatar when he first experienced Pandora. Was he on Pandora right now? Was he Jake? And more importantly, who was his Neyteri? He only hoped it was...

"Sam!"

"What?"

Hellerman frowned at him. "Dude, you only played one note that entire song. What's the deal with you?"

"My finger slipped?" Why did it sound like a question?

"Is your girlfriend distracting you?" Roxie asked, her tone filled with slight acid as she spoke the word 'girlfriend.'

"What?"

"I'll be quieter," Valerie spoke. In bold letters it read: **SHE HADN'T SPOKE A WORD UNTIL THEN ACTUALLY.**

The door opened and Santana walked in. "Hey losers!" she cried, getting their attention.

**Santana Lopez**

**18 years old**

**Dating: Finn Hudson (sorta)**

**Skills: +400 bitchiness, +300 singing/cheerleading**

**Fun Fact: She's a bitch with issues  
**

Roxie broke into a drum solo to ignore her. Sam knew then that she did not like the Latina and it was mutual since Santana really didn't like how Hellerman and Sam floated around Roxie like she was all that and a bag of chips. Although, Santana didn't know that the three members of Love Drunk were like Ron, Hermione and Harry from _Harry Potter_. The only difference was that Hellerman wasn't stupid, Roxie wasn't an obnoxious smart girl and Sam didn't have to worry some guy trying to kill him every year. They were their own personal Golden Trio. Walking over to his ex-girlfriend, Sam touched her shoulder and she stopped and looked up at him.

**SHARING A MOMENT**

"We are not!" Roxie snapped. In bold letter above her head it read: **DENIAL**.

"Anyway, ignoring the peanut gallery," Santana scoffed, glaring at Roxie who flipped her off. "I wanted to know if you guys would be coming to my party this weekend and no Sam, you can't bring your girlfriend or your live-in boyfriend."

"Blaine isn't my boyfriend." Sam stated, ignoring the girlfriend part.

"Question," Hellerman asked, "Is that really hot girl going to there? The one that hangs out with the gay kid?"

"You mean Mercedes?" Santana asked. She had gotten over calling her Wheezie in the eleventh grade. They were seniors now actually kind of friends. "Yeah, she's gonna be there."

"Yeah, we're so going." Hellerman stated like it was a group decision. He than followed it up with a, "You know, a band thing. We can play if it'll entertain you guys. Maybe even get us a few fans." It sounded like he really wanted to do this for the band but Roxie and Sam knew better. In truth, he just wanted to get into Mercedes' pants.

"Whatever, the party is tomorrow night, so don't be late!" Santana chided and walked off. Hellerman watched her leave, his eyes on her _very_ short cheerleader skirt. Once she was gone he let out a blow of air.

"If she wasn't with Hudson, oh man I would _so_ tap that!"

"Good luck," Sam laughed, "She won't give you any. She's slept with only three guys: Puckerman, Finn and me."

"Lucky bitch," the front man muttered.

* * *

Sam was jamming on some song with Hellerman. Roxie was on the mike, singing her heart out to a Hey Monday song. If he remembered correctly, it was their song: Obvious. As he jammed, he caught sight of a boy walking through the crowd, the messenger bag calling out to him.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

The boy turned and laughed, "Good call, Lemon Head."

* * *

"Where are we going again?"

Roxie seriously wanted to sock her half brother and her ex-boyfriend for being complete idiots. Whipping around, her fist connected with Milo's cheek. "We're going to Lopez's party, idiot. And no one said you had to come along."

"But my PS3 is in the shop and I've been all my X-box games."

"And your PSP?"

"Lost."

Roxie groaned.

Sam seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in. "Giggity?" Roxie's fist connected with his shoulder. He didn't even remember going to the party. He was thinking about the latest Young Justice episode. But here he was, with Milo, drinking some Sprite. He walked off to go to the bathroom.

"And anyway...I was like-Sammy!" he turned to see Mike smiling at him. "What's up man?"

"Hey Mike."

**Mike Chang**

**18 years old **

**Skills: +500 dance**

**Fun Fact: He's Other Asian**

"So did you why Santana decided to throw this party?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Mike smiled, "It's for Kurt."

Kurt? "He's here?"

"Yeah, I think. Finn said he would..." Mike opened his eyes to see Sam gone. Sam wondered through the crowd, searching for Kurt. He had to find him, he just had to. He needed to talk to him or else he would explode from unanswered questions. He had passed Hellerman, who was trying to get at Mercedes; it didn't work. He passed Puckerman and Finn, who were chatting about something before Santana came up to Finn and they started talking in a hushed whisper, signifying they were having another fight and Rachel had popped up out of nowhere to watch. Everyone in glee and whoever walked McKinley's hallways knew that Rachel Berry was not going to give up winning Finn Hudson back after he broke up with her in the eleventh grade. He had given up Quinn, who went back to Puck after he finally grew up. Finn had started dating Santana and there was a minor difference in her personality.

But Sam was getting off topic. He _had_ to find Kurt. And find him he did. He found Kurt leaning against a wall,sipping out a big red plastic cup. He took a deep breath and walked over to him. He didn't know why he heart started hammering inside his chest, faster than any sci-fi thing he could think of.

"Hi Kurt."

Blue/green eyes looked at him, "Hello Sam." His voice sounded just a bit deeper, but he still had that feminine tone to it. He sipped at his Coke Zero, "What can I do for you?"

"I know this, like, a year late, but why did you not want to sing a duet with me?" Sam asked, looking into his eyes, "You have this really awesome voice Kurt. Seriously, why hasn't anyone signed you up for Broadway or something?"

Kurt smiled warmly, "I'm flattered that you'd ask, Sam, but...you have a reputation to uphold. And besides, singing with another guy, a homosexual one at that, wouldn't that be a bit wrong?" he asked. Sam frowned and reached out, taking his hand.

"I didn't care then and I don't care now. You're awesome Kurt. And I still want to sing with you," Sam said. _And kiss you for some reason._

Kurt sighed and pushed off the wall. "I'm bored now, wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"Sure."

* * *

The cool air made Sam think it was winter instead of the last few days of summer. Kurt was a few steps ahead of him as they wandered around the park. Sam took notice of the skin tight jeans he wore, as well as the black jacket that clung to him, showing off all of his curves (Sam was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have those). Turning to the blonde, he smiled. "We're here."

"Here?' he hasn't noticed they had been walking.

"My house," Kurt said with a smile and held his hand. "Come on."

Once inside, Kurt went into the kitchen, "Do you want anything?"

"Some tea would be nice."

"Okay, we have Sleepy Time, Earl Gray, Earl Gray with Lemon, Peppermint and Sleepy Time with Hazel. I'll have Sleepy Time with Hazel. You?"

"Same?" As the tea warmed up, Kurt scurried downstairs to get blankets. After a few minutes, Sam walked up after him, deciding to tell him about his dreams. He opened the door and blushed at what he saw. Kurt was shirtless, revealing his toned porcelain colored chest. Sam was pretty sure he was feeling really happy right about now.

"Dude, I'm changing."

Sam covered his eyes, "Sorry."

"It's okay you know, we're both guys." Why did he sound so close. Opening his eyes, Sam found Kurt just a few breaths away, his chest pressed against Sam's clothed one. Green eyes landed on the kissable pink lips that were in a smirk. He shouldn't kiss him. He shouldn't kiss him...he shouldn't... screw it. Their lips moved in sync as Sam tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed.

When had he gotten so...bold? Sam's back hit the mattress and Kurt straddled him, touching his face tenderly. Their eyes locked as he leaned in, "Do you want this?"

Did he want this? He nodded mutely. He did. He wanted Kurt. Kiss swollen lips touched his and they both moaned as Sam found his shirt on the floor in a matter of seconds while Kurt rocked their hips together. Sam moved his fingers down Kurt's chest and was about to unbutton his jeans when the countertenor pulled away. "I changed my mind, Evans."

"Changed it from what to what?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you. Not now at least. Would you like a ride home?"

"Sure?"

* * *

Sam was asleep in his bed when the door slammed open.

"Guess whose drunk?" Light poured in and Sam opened his eyes to see Blaine walking in a very drunk manner towards the bed.

"I guess, Blaine."

"You guessed right," He fell over and straddled Sam. Hazel eyes met green ones, "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look with your hair all messed up and slightly dark blonde in color from a shower? I wanna jump your bones, Sammy."

"You're beyond wasted," Sam muttered and shoved him off and onto the other side of the bed.

"Hmm. So how are you?"

"Good I guess." A pregnant pause, "I made out with Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel? About 5'7, sexy blue eyes and a voice that can make you..."

"Yes!" Sam cried, his face bright red. When Blaine was drunk, he spoke in the most sexual way possible. And once that resulted in Sam waking up to a naked Blaine and an equally naked Sam who was sore for the next twenty-four hours. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. "I felt fireworks when I kissed him. It felt so...good. Like he was the one for me, ya know?"

"Oh," Blaine cooed and sat up. "Then you should break up with Valerie."

"What?"

"Break up with Valerie."

"Not following you," Sam said, he really couldn't. Blaine's voice was softening.

"Break up with..."

"Blaine?" he shook him. His cell phone buzzed and he picked up. "Hello?"

"You man whore! You're thinking of double-dating?" Cadie shrieked into the phone. In the background, Sam could hear their grandmother cry out Cadie's name in shock.

"No, I just like this other person."

"Then break up with your freshman girlfriend."

"Wait, who told you that?"

"Blaine, duh."

Sam looked over at him. "He's not even conscious."

"Whatever, break up with her!"

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now? And where's Luce?"

"Taking a shower. And you're right, I'm sending out a mass text about this. Bye."

The line died. Sam looked over at Blaine, the gossip-y bitch was asleep but his fingers were on the keypad of his cellphone. The screen read: MESSAGE SENT.

"How do you do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Prep Rally of Doom

"Blaine!"

Blaine Anderson gave his roommate the bird as he awoke with a massive hang-over. Sam was getting dressed for school and turned to his friend. "I'm off to school. Luce and Cadie will be home later on tonight." he told him and grabbed his backpack.

"I hope you get slushed," Blaine growled out and got up slowly, and when the door closed he groaned in pain. He was not drinking again for the next month.

* * *

Sam spotted Kurt chatting with Roxie. That was strange, especially since Roxie was some-what anti-social. As he walked up to them, he could hear Kurt talking about Roxie's outfit. Apparently, he didn't mind Green Day.

"Hey Evans," Roxie greeted with her usual tone.

"Hey Rhodes," he greets back before ruffling up her hair. She retorts with a swift kick in the stomach, which he dodges. He laughs and turns to Kurt, "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"So..."

The bell rang and Sam groaned. "I'll see you guys at the prep rally than?"

"You bet. We're playing." Roxie spoke, her voice just a bit more happy. He knew she only got a bit more excited when they play. She doesn't care if its in front of a million people that she hates. Well, she apparently doesn't hate Kurt or Mercedes. She's cool with Quinn, but they don't talk much. She also likes Tina, they have similar interest in music. He can't really say much for the rest of the glee club, expect she hates Santana.

"See you there." Sam smiles and walks off. As he walks, his cell vibrates and he looks down at the screen and reads the text out loud. "_Prepare to lose."_

What did that mean? Sam shrugged it off and walked toward his class.

* * *

He found New Directions sitting in the middle section of the auditorium with Burt, Carole and Blaine (who brought along Cadie and Luce). Blaine was sitting between Luce, Cadie and Kurt. Smiling towards his friends, he waved.

"Hey guys."

"Good luck out there, Sammy." Cadie smirked. "You're gonna need it. This crowd looks like its going to kill."

Everyone looked at her. "Thanks, Cadie." Sam grumbled, sarcasm evident in his tone. He glanced over at Kurt, who was talking with Mercedes. They shared a laugh and Kurt looked up, nodding towards Sam. He blushed lightly and rushed off towards the back stage. Figgins walked up to the microphone.

"Good afternoon students, staff and parents. Today, we are..." Everyone seemed to tune him out after that. Backstage, Hellerman was going crazy.

"Oh god, this is a nightmare." he said and turned towards Sam, who had come backstage. "Is this a nightmare? Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Once we get on stage you'll be fine."

"But we were just on stage for sound check and even the sound guy from the AV club hated us. We are so screwed." Hellerman groaned.

"It's just nerves, man. We'll do great." Sam said, trying to cheer him up. It wasn't working.

"First, we would like to welcome from Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline!"

"Hello, we're Vocal Adrenaline, and we're here to enterain you," said one of the singers.

"You're doing a suck ass job at it!" Everyone in New Directions turned towards Blaine. "Come on, sing!" The glee club went into a quick number of Rehab by Amy Winehouse. Everyone one, sans the New Directions glee club and Blaine, clapped. Blaine scoffed, not impressed. "It's not a race guys!"

"Alright this song, is an all boys number."

"Is that _girl_ a _boy_ too?" Blaine smirked. The feminine looking boy stuck up the middle finger towards him.

"Yes."

"I'd hit that," Blaine commented before grinning towards Karofsky, who had been glaring at them.

The boys of Vocal Adrenaline went into a rock number. Back stage, Hellerman was going crazy. "THIS IS INSANE! WE'RE SO DEAD! WE'RE NOT GONNA GET SIGNED FOR A LABEL. WE'RE NEVER GONNA PERFORM AT THE CHAOS THEATRE," he turned to Sam, who was looking on at the audience towards Kurt. "GODDAMN IT, SAM! STOP DOING THAT AND SAY SOMETHING! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!"

"Thank you." the male singer commented and walked off stage. Blaine made one more comment and smiled.

"Thank you, Vocal Adrenaline. Now, I'd like to introduce to you, a group of performers from our own school. Please welcome, Love Drunk." Figgins called.

"I heart you Love Drunk! Whoo!" Mike covered his face at his cousin's outburst.

"Alright," Sam turned and slapped Hellerman, "We need to play now and loud!"

"Ok." They walked out on stage and Hellerman, still wrecked with nerves, turned to Sam. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Roxie, you - "

"WE ARE LOVE DRUNK! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

_"And then she took my soul, but I didn't know_  
_That gypsy woman's got me under control._  
_She fed me lies while she cast her spells._  
_That gypsy woman's really ringing my bells."_

_"And to Hell, I will go,_  
_Knocking right on Satan's door._  
_Heavens no, this ain't it._  
_Honey, I won't beg, I'll just take it quick._  
_She took me to my knees,_  
_and now she's got me praying."_

_"Save me, she's a liar,_  
_and I can't seem to untie_  
_the rope she's got wrapped around her finger._  
_Think I lost the last bit of my self control."_

A loud crash made everything stop. A huge fireball came out of nowhere and almost hit Sam if he hadn't of rolled to the side. A single hand clap makes everyone turn. Walking towards the stage, everyone got a good look at the intruder. It was a boy of seventeen, dressed in a black hoodie with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He had a lip ring on his bottom lip and a head full of dark strawberry blonde with darker tips. His eyes were emerald green. He smirked towards the bleach blonde.

"Very good Evans." He commented. "Very good."

"Um, who are you?" Sam asked.

"Death's agent," the boy scoffed and rushed towards Sam, throwing a good punch towards his face. Sam flew back, landing on his back a few yards away. The strawberry blonde was quick, landing several kicks and punches at Sam. Sam was able to block some of them and failed to see the incoming sucker punch landing on his jaw. Sam fell to the ground. "Well little chick, you're pretty bad at a cock fight."

Sam got up, wiping the blood from his lip. "Who are you?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "My name is Camden Jett. And I'm Kurt's first evil ex boyfriend."

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?" Finn asked.

"What?" Burt exclaimed. Every member of New Directions looked at Kurt, along with various people who heard what Camden said. Kurt turned to them and smiled weakly.

"Anyone want a drink?" he asked.

Camden rushed forward, delivering a drop kick to Sam's head. The bleach blonde fell to the ground. He was still processing those words. Kurt had a boyfriend? This guy had dated Kurt? What the hell? He got up and frowned. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He wasn't dating Kurt (granted he wanted to) but he wasn't.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into your head, but I'm not dating - " Camden threw another kick at him.

"Damn it, Sam, fight! Kick his ass like you did Karofsky! Be a manimal!" Puck roared out. "You've got the potential!"

Roxie, who was close to the fight, reached out and grabbed a cymbal. Aiming it at the strawberry blonde's arm, she flung it. It hit Camden's arm dead on, injuring him. Turning to Sam she shouted, "Fight you blockhead!"

Sam rushed up and landed several kicks at him. He hit Camden square in the chest and the other boy groaned before Sam wrestled him to the ground and held him there. Looking up at Kurt, who had made his way down the stairs towards the first row, he asked. "You really when out with this guy?"

"Yeah," Kurt said with a roll of his shoulders as if it didn't matter. "In the seventh grade."

"Well what happened?"

Kurt sighed. "Cam had a crush on me. He was also the only guy who didn't care that I was guy but he also knew I hadn't come out to my dad. So we dated in secert, no one knew about it. He was sweet and made alot of things for me. He once told me that his heart burned for me. I didn't know he meant that literally. We broke up two weeks later. The feeling just left. We only kissed on the cheek. You might wanna watch out for his fire powers though. And I'm not kidding."

"Wait, fire powers?" Sam asked. Camden took this as an oppurnity to kick Sam square in the chest. Sam flew back, sending him and Hellerman to the ground this time. "Sorry Hellerman."

"It's cool dude."

Fire danced along Camden's fingers. It was a bright silver color. "This is my favorite kind of fire," he smirked and threw the small fire balls towards Sam. They missed him as he dodged each one, but one did hit Roxie in the arm. She screamed out in pain and Sam turned around. Kurt didn't miss the look of shock and pain that flicked across Camden's face. He rushed over, swiping something from Camden's pants, too quickly for him to notice, and rushed over to Sam.

"He's in shock, you can beat him. Go, I'll help Roxie." Sam nodded and rushed towards the strawberry blonde boy. As Kurt smeared the ceam on Roxie's burn, he looked back to see Sam deliver a falcon punch to Camden. This sent the blonde and he exploded into several coins.

"K.O.!" A random voice cried out. "Winner: Sam Evans!"

Sam grinned. **+1000 point for winning**

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Sam asked Kurt as they walked to his house. Kurt leaned against the pole near Sam's house and sighed.

"If we're ever going to date, since its evident that you're into me, you may have to defeat my seven - well six now - evil exes."

"You have seven evil exes?"

"Yeah, let's go with that." Kurt smiled.

"Oh, cool." Sam grinned. He leaned in close, "Does this mean we can make out now?"

Kurt laughed. "That and maybe more."

He leaned, his lips meeting Sam's.

...

In Sam's bedroom, Sam clicked on his lamp. Kurt was straddling him, both shirtless under the sheet. "I kinda wish this moment would never end." Sam muttered out loud.

"This moment? You mean the one with you're hand in my pants?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kurt said and kissed him, turning off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Breaking Up or Whatever

"Mike,"

Said Asian turned to his friend and nodded in greeting, "Sam."

"Don't get mad but I wanna break up with Valerie."

"What brought this on?" Mike asked.

Sam thought back to his reason...

* * *

Sam came through the door of his house and did a small victory dance. Blaine was in the kitchen with Luce making breakfast. "Someone's happy," Blaine observed.

"Well someone got to second base last night. And someone's going to let to third tonight," Sam grinned and knocked on the kitchen counter. "Well actually it was first in a half."

"Wow," Luce chimmed.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"On a Saturday?" he asked.

"Touche," Sam frowned and turned to Blaine, "Anyway, I kinda don't want you here tonight, I invited Kurt over for a date. I'm making dinner and I kinda don't want you gaying up the place."

The younger Evans male and his older's roommate/friend shared a look, "Alright Sam." Blaine stated and shut off the stove before turning to him. "I'll do as you say but you have to do something for me."

"I'm not blowing you."

"Not that," Blaine sighed, "You have to break up with Valerie today or I will tell Kurt about her. And I have his number on speed dial."

"But..."

"Do it Sam! Or I promise I will make your life a living hell!" Blaine snapped.

* * *

"Um..."

"You wanna go out with Kurt," Mike smiled. "To be truthful, I kinda would like it if you were with him. Val's a little crazy when it comes to guys."

"So you're cool with it?"

"Totally," Mike nodded.

"Thanks man," they did a fist pound to seal the deal.

"Wow, so lame." Sam felt a chill run down his spine and whipped around in shock. What. The. Hell?

**Camden "Cam" Jett**

**17 years old**

**Status: Single (?)**

**Fact #1: Kurt's 1st Evil Ex [defeated]**

**Fact #2: Has mystic fire powers**

Sam jumped back a few feet and got into a battle position. "What do you want? I beat you, and...shouldn't you be dead?"

Cam raised an eyebrow, "No. This isn't Scott Pilgrim," he deadpanned before looking Sam up and down. "Dude, why do you dye your head?"

**BUSTED!** Sam blushed a deep pink and shook his head, "I don't dye my hair!"

"Evie Baby!" he winched and turned just in time for Hellerman to pull him into a bone crushing hug before kissing his cheek, "I missed you so - you!" Hellerman exclaimed, seeing Cam standing behind Sam. But Cam wasn't looking at him, he walked past the two blondes and up to Roxanne. He reached out, his fingers grazing the healing burn mark as gently as possible. He noticed her face was one of indifference, she didn't seem to care. Their eyes locked, green meeting brown and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for burning you."

"It's cool," Roxie said with a shrug. "I've been burned before. Just not with, ya know, mystical fire."

He laughed, "You're pretty awesome."

"Thanks,"

"I'm Cam,"

"Roxie."

The two blondes and Mike glanced at the pair. For Hellerman and Sam, it wasn't too much like Roxie to forgive someone that quickly. The last time she did that, it was when she and Sam were fourteen and he accidentally destroyed her drum set. Mike tapped Sam's shoulder and told him Valerie would be at the pizza place, so if he wanted to dump her, now would be a good time. But he warned for her to be gentle with it. He nodded and walked off.

* * *

"Sam!"

He bit his lip and waved to Valerie. She gave him an "attack hug" and he hugged her back awkwardly. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he just didn't know how he was going to tell her. With a sigh, he guided her towards a back booth, away from may prying eyes. She started rambling on about things in her classes, how she was passing and thinking about joining glee club so that they could be together. She also brought up the subject of Kurt's ex "ruining" their performance and he sighed once more.

"Val,"

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes bright. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this," he began, "I dated you because I had gone through a really bad break-up with a girl I thought I was in love with during the summer. So when I let you on the last week of break, I kinda thought it would be nice to date someone younger than me, just don't get too physical, since she's still younger than me. So, Mike gave me his blessing and I asked you out, thinking it would clear my mind and get rid of the hole in my chest. It kinda worked...until about a week ago."

"What are you saying?" Valerie asked, hoping it something completely different.

"I think..." he paused and looked at her, and sighed, "I think we should break up or whatever."

He got up from the seat, ruffling her hair, "I'm sorry, Valerie. You're sweet and someone deserves you. Just not me."

Then he left her there.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how he found himself in Kurt's bedroom, his face buried in his hands. Kurt walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," Sam smiled softly, "I just...wanna spend some time with you. We can move our date back."

Kurt smiled and leaned in, kissing his forehead, "I'd like that, Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said this is the first in a SE Vs The World series. I might make it a six part series, like the comics. I'm combining the books and movies of Scott Pilgrim so this whole story line will take place in the gang's senior year. So they have to worry about winning Nationals this year, colleges, and of course [for Sam and Kurt] evil exes. :) So enjoy. Also the pairings of everyone will change [minus Sam/Kurt]. Also, look for a change in Kurt in the first chapter of the sequel, which will be posted later on tonight, entitled **Sam Evans vs the World**. **

* * *

Chapter Five: I Can See Your Halo

Sam Evans was as giddy as a school girl.

It had been about two months since he and Kurt had started dating. Although, neither were ready to admit it to the public, for various reasons, the rumors circulating around the pair was well known. Most of them were completely stupid, like Kurt had pulled some mystic voodoo trick and got Sam under a love spell, another was that Kurt was pregnant which Brittany asked the porcelain toned boy when he was walking to class with Sam and Mercedes a few weeks ago. Both boys dismissed it and smiled warmly, only Brittany could get away with such random things. And most people actually thought Sam was gay, including the football team.

However, only New Directions, Sam's two band mates and Kurt's ex [more rumors about those two and how they hooked up were floating in the air too], knew the truth. Sam and Kurt were playing a simple little game and neither one would admit it yet. A game of love.

"Hey guys!" he called to his fellow glee clubbers as he walked into the choir room. Kurt nodded towards him and went back to his conversation about fashion. Hellerman and Roxie nodded to him and began setting up their equipment for their rehearsal. Mr. Shue didn't mind that they shared rehearsal time with New Directions as long as they used the auditorium when the band got too into their music (like when Hellerman and Sam ended up jamming out a bit too much a few weeks ago). Everyone else just smiled and continued on with their business.

Settling on sitting next to Quinn, Sam smiled at Puck who nodded and kissed Quinn's cheek. The gesture was friendly and neither of their significant others found it bad. After a small chat about the Sectionals win against the Warblers again [without Blaine they seemed pretty bad], Mr. Shue came into the choir room with a big grin.

**JUST GOT LAID** appeared above him and several students made either a disgusted look or was close to laughing. Oblivious (as usual) to the declaration, Will clapped his hands. "Alright guys, good job at winning Sectionals this year," he started off and very smiled. "And also, I believe Brandon has an announcement."

Grinning, Brandon cleared his throat over by the mic. "Game on, Love Drunk, game on. I got us a show." he announced and Sam grinned while Roxie just nodded. With Cam gone for the weekend [he was visiting family in Toronto] she had returned to her "I don't care" persona.

"When?" Mr. Shue asked. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a fan of _Love Drunk_ even if all they did was cover songs. Sam had yet to come up to a song of their own.

"Next weekend at the Rock-Out. And, we have to practice like crazy, Sam!" Hellerman directed towards the bleach blonde. Roxie and Sam shared a look. Was he serious? They were the serious ones, half the time, Hellerman showed up and forgot they had practice. Some front man.

"I will."

"Good," Hellerman grinned.

"Well, congrats." Kurt smiled and leaned down, kissing Sam on the lips, not caring that the entire glee club was looking at them. A few cat calls and yells of encouragements passed with the loudest being Santana ("Wanky!") and Puck ("Hummel's got balls!) before Kurt pulled away and scoffed. Sam, meanwhile, was having a hard time remembering his name.

"Alright, Kurt, I believe you and the girls have something you wanna show us?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Britt, Tina," the fashionable young man called to his two friends. Walking up to the front, the three took their positions. Tina on Kurt's left and Brittany on his right. "The three of us would like to enjoy our performance. It's not much but we've been wanting to do this for awhile."

The familiar opening to _Halo_ came on and Kurt smiled towards Sam before beginning. "_Remember those walls I built? Well baby they tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even made up a sound. I found a way to let you bit I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now. It's like I've been awaken. Everything rule I had you breakin, it's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't never gonna shut you out."_

"_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can see your halo,"_ the three chorused._"Halo, halo, halo."  
_

_"I can feel your..." _Kurt and Tina sang._  
_

_"Halo, halo, halo." _Brittany finished before she and Tina took the next part._  
_

_"I can feel your..."_

_"Halo, halo, halo." _Kurt finished off, smiling at Sam. The room went quiet before everyone busted into applause. After glee club practice, Sam walked Kurt to his car. Sam's arm was around Kurt's shoulders and they were discussing their Thanksgiving day plans.

"I'll be in Chicago with my folks and the twins. Blaine said he's gonna hop a plane to Italy and see his mom since she's there for the holidays," Sam muttered and leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "Thanks for the song."

"You're welcome," Kurt responded, left breathless by the kiss. "It's been two months," he sighed and leaned in, letting his forehead rest against Sam's. "The longest relationship I've had in a while."

Sam groaned. "Kurt..."

"And the most meaningful one by far." the countertenor finished and snaked his arms around the blonde's neck. "Makes me happy to know I'm breaking some rules. I feel like a thirteen year old again."

"I'm confused."

Kurt laughed, "I was terrible in my middle school year. I went to a different school back then but I still knew the entire glee club since fourth grade. Cam was the one who brought out the evil side of me. I loved getting into trouble, it kinda turned him on."

Sam pictured a young delinquent version of his boyfriend and found himself in a very similar position as Cam. "Um, how did you look?"

"I wore a lot of skinny jeans, which I admit I still do, and looked more like a punk/hipster kind of. My dad was grateful I grew out of that phase. My hair was just a bit longer too. So I kinda looked like a girl."

Sam was sure he was in the same position as Cam now. Turned on. "Um, I'm going to kiss you now."

Kurt smirked, "Lay it on me."

Complying, Sam kissed his boyfriend hard, Picking him up and pressing him against the side of Kurt's Navigator. Moaning into the kiss, Kurt pulled at Sam's hair, sighing softly as Sam grinding their hips together. Sudden a little overheated, Sam pulled away, blushing. "Sorry,"

"Don't apologize."

"Um...OK."

Kurt pulled him into another kiss, neither of them noticing a teary-eyed Valerie watching them seven cars over.


End file.
